


A Good Milking

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Did I say dubcon?, Doctor/Patient, Humiliation, Knotting Dildos, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Milking, Omega!will, Sounding, This is dubcon, dubcon, summertimeslick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Jack yelled his frustrations about Will to Dr. Lecter, screaming his disappointment at how after a full six months of marriage, Will had yet to have a single heat.“I paid a substantial dowry for him.” Jack said.  “Otherwise I wouldn’t go through this trouble.”“I understand.” Dr. Lecter said.  “I do believe I understand the trouble here.”Jack nodded and leaned in.“I am happy to say that my services are quite capable of helping in this situation.  I believe all little Will needs is a good milking.”Jack sighed with relief, his shoulders lowering just a hair.  Will swallowed nervously.He was all too aware of what type of ‘services’ this doctor provided; and were he not so afraid of Jack, he would never have agreed to this.





	A Good Milking

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for #SummertimeSlick, BDSM day!  
> Enjoy!

              Jack pounded on the fancy office door with the side of his fist, the same way he knocked on the door of a criminal just before he was about to force it open anyway.  Will curled into the seat in the corner of the waiting room in fear, the scent of agitated Alpha making his usual tremors worse.

              The door opened to reveal a perfectly calm, well-put-together gentleman.  He wore a three-piece suit without a wrinkle in it, his tie absolutely straight, not a hair on his head out of place. 

              Will had a hard time believing this was the man they sought help from.

              “Dr. Lecter, I assume?” Jack asked.  “Jack Crawford.” he said, sticking out his hand.

              Dr. Lecter smiled politely and shook his hand firmly.

              “Jack Crawford, nice to meet you.” he said.  His accent was thick; foreign.  It did nothing to ease Will’s nerves.  The scent of a second Alpha wafted over to him and he only grew more nervous.

              He watched the doctor scent the air so subtly Jack missed it; but the moment he did he turned his head and leveled his gaze at Will.

              “And this must be your omega.”

              “Yes.  Will.” Jack said, finally turning to acknowledge him.  “He’s been very difficult…”

              “Yes, you’ve explained.  Why don’t we all come into my office and have a discussion.”

             

              The “discussion” was mostly Jack yelling his frustrations about Will to the doctor, screaming his disappointment at how after a full six months of marriage, Will had yet to have a single heat.

              “I paid a _substantial_ dowry for him.” Jack said.  “Otherwise I wouldn’t go through this trouble.”

              “I understand.” Dr. Lecter said, calmly jotting notes down as they spoke.  “This situation is not uncommon.  Omegas can sometimes go through a rough transition period in cases of arranged marriages, where they have yet to feel safe in their new environment, especially if they haven’t met the Alpha prior to the wedding.”

              Jack nodded as he listened.  Will sat in the chair beside him, silent, hunched over, doing his best not to tremble.  While Jack usually was unaffected by the scent of distress he seemed to constantly be giving off, the doctor was quite aware of it, tilting his head and scenting the air every time Jack spoke and Will became more afraid.

              “I do believe I understand the trouble here.”

              Jack nodded and leaned in.

              “I am happy to say that my services are quite capable of helping in this situation.  I believe all little Will needs is a good milking.”

              Jack sighed with relief, his shoulders lowering just a hair.  Will swallowed nervously.

              He was all too aware of what type of ‘services’ this doctor provided; and were he not so afraid of Jack, he would never have agreed to this.

              “Now the treatment to induce a heat can take several hours.  I shall keep Will in my care overnight.  Return in the morning, and then I will be able to report to you accurately how it went.”

              “Yes, yes, thank you, doctor.” Jack said, standing and shaking Hannibal’s hand vigorously, not once glancing at Will, nor asking where he was to be kept.

              The doctor followed Jack to his office door and closed it softly behind him.

              Then he locked it, and slipped the key into his pocket.

              Will wasn’t going anywhere.

              He turned, his face now entirely different from how it had been when he presented it to Jack.  The doctor walked towards Will with a predatory gait, his eyes dark and smoldering.  He didn’t stop until his legs brushed against Will’s and he leaned down, cupping Will’s chin in his fingers.

              Will’s skin crackled at the touch and his eyes grew wide.  He inhaled, and was inundated with the scent of lustful Alpha.

              This Alpha was extremely fertile, and Will’s body already knew it.

              “Terrified little thing.” he said.  Will whimpered.

              The doctor stood up and straightened.

              “Fear not.  When I’m through with you, your thoughts and feelings won’t matter.  We’ll make you a proper baby-maker for your Alpha, hmm?”

              Will trembled, his heart racing faster, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or something else.

              As the doctor spoke, he removed his jacket, leaving him only in a vest and shirt.  He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and turned to Will with a raised eyebrow.

              “Get undressed.” the doctor said, a matter-of-fact command.

              Heat flushed Will’s cheeks from shame and embarrassment.  His father had sold him, for a very high price, to marry the son of a wealthy family and produce heirs for them.  Except he’d failed miserably at his lone duty: not only was he not attracted to his Alpha, he was afraid of and repelled by him and his violent nature.    

              It still made Will feel as though he was a failure.

              Failure enough for his Alpha to spend money on treatment for him.

              The doctor finished rolling up his sleeves and turned to face Will fully.

              “Stand.” he said. 

              There was a command to his voice that made Will _want_ to obey.  He rose to his feet, though he still shook.  The doctor stepped up to him, invading his personal space, coming so close that their chests brushed.  He lifted his fingers to the back of Will’s head and ran them through his hair.  Will tipped his head down, ears flushing at the touch, so tender and yet possessive.  Not at all the way Jack touched him.  It made him want to give himself over to this Alpha immediately, already.

              The doctor leaned forward until his lips brushed over Will’s ear as he whispered.

              “Breathe in.”

              Will obeyed, and his lungs were immediately filled with the aroused scent of the Alpha.  He groaned softly and felt desire creep into him, erasing some of the fear.  He felt a drop of slick slip out of him.

              “There we go.” the doctor said, pulling away gently. “Now get undressed.”

              Will nodded,  the scent of the lustful doctor drowning him in every breath.  He still shook, but much less so, the blush rising to his ears as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

              As his shirt fell open, the doctor made no secret of raking his eyes over Will’s bare chest, pausing to let his gaze linger on his nipples, where he let his tongue slip out and drag over his bottom lip.

              “Just delicious.” he said.  A deep flush spread through Will and he felt more slick slip out of him. He felt his cock starting to grow, which made him flush further as he let his shirt fall to the floor and moved his fingers to his fly.

              “That’s it.  Show me.” the doctor said, his eyes now staring unabashedly at Will’s crotch.  Will was already amazed at his own behavior; he’d never undressed for anyone like this before, but the scent of the doctor was overpowering, making it easy to obey him.

              He pulled the zipper down, the sound of each click seeming to echo in the room as he revealed himself to an Alpha he’d met only a few minutes before.  He let his pants fall to his ankles and then bent over to untie his boots, leaving his ass in the air, aware of how lewd the position looked, and wanting to bend that way, to his own surprise.

              As he was untying his boots he felt a warm hand come to the back of his neck.  He startled at the initial touch but then moaned softly as the hand began to rub his skin gently, the hairs pricking as he was aroused further.  He could smell his own slick now, feeling his underwear growing damp. The hand moved over his back, tracing along his bare spine, and rubbed unabashedly over his ass.

              Then it moved directly between his ass cheeks and rubbed over the wet spot in them, making Will yelp in surprise and try to straighten.

              The doctor’s other hand came to the back of his neck and held him down.

              “You will let me touch you however I please.  Continue untying your shoes.” he said, pressing his fingers hard against Will’s hole so that the fabric pushed almost into him. 

              His knees trembled and threatened to give out on him.  Slick poured from his hole.  His fingers finally accomplished the task of untying his boots and he rose, the doctor’s fingers staying firmly pressed against his hole, while the hand on the back of his neck moved to his throat.

              The doctor’s eyes burned into Will’s; bottomless pools of blackness that Will wanted to dive inside and allow to swallow him whole.

              He supposed he was going to be doing exactly that.

              “Alpha.” he cooed.  The doctor gave him a tiny smirk.

              “There’s a good boy.” he said, pushing his fingers harder against Will’s hole, sending sparks of lewd want through his body, making him whine.  “Now take off your boots and pants.”

              Will fumbled to obey, having to lean down again to pull his boots off properly, finding every motion more and more difficult to accomplish with the way the doctor was touching him.  Finally he was free, and he stood, wearing only his briefs now, his cock straining against the fabric as it swelled, his wetness smearing across the back as the doctor stroked him there.

              His knees started to wobble and he stumbled forward, throwing a hand on top of the desk to steady himself.

              “I know.  I won’t be asking you to stand through this.  I do know what I am doing.” the doctor said.  He slipped his hand up from Will’s hole and to the small of his back, where he rubbed it in soothing circles.  Some thought returned to Will.

              “Walk over to the rack.” the doctor said, gesturing. 

              It took Will’s eyes a moment to focus.  He then looked to where the doctor was pointing and frowned, seeing nothing but bookshelves and ladder with rungs leading up to a balcony.

              “It may look like a ladder, but it is specifically designed to hold up omegas while I…treat them.” the doctor said, running his fingers through Will’s hair once more.  “You will see.”

              Will clumsily walked over to the ladder, his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor while the confident steps of the doctor followed behind him.

              When he got closer he saw what Dr. Lecter was talking about.  At the bottom were two leather shackles, complete with adjustment straps, perfect for ankles to fit into, and near the top was another pair, no doubt for wrists.  At first he’d thought the ladder was made of wood, but at closer inspection he saw it was made of some kind of metal, much sturdier and more suited to having omegas tied to it.

              There was no way for Will to pretend that the doctor didn’t see, or smell, the release of slick he gave at that idea.

              “Turn around.”

              The voice was soft, but full of authority.  Will obeyed without hesitation.  He’d never bent so easily to an Alpha’s word before in his life, unless he was in heat.  Which, he supposed, he was going to be, when this was over.

              He turned.

              “Lean back and lift your arms.”

              Will did so.  The cool metal of the rungs pressed against his back and bare thighs, and the doctor stepped very close to him, close enough that the buttons of his vest brushed against Will’s chest.  His eyes bore into Will, the smirk on his lips growing as Will lifted his arms above his head.

              Then the doctor looked upward and began fastening the leather around Will’s wrists.  When he was finished, he slowly slid his fingers down Will’s arms, making his skin prickle at his touch.  He then pressed his body even closer, lifting a knee until it pressed against Will’s erection, and a soft whine escaped Will’s lips.

              “You are an exquisite thing.” the doctor said, trailing his fingers lightly down Will’s chest, until he reached his nipples, and began to stroke them.  Will gave a soft whine and squirmed, the sensation more than he was ready for and much more than he was used to.

              Dr. Lecter tsked. 

              “Just where do you think you’re going, little thing?” he said, continuing to stroke his thumbs over Will’s nipples.  He moved his body closer, pressing his knee up harder against Will’s crotch, pinning him to the ladder.  He was aware that the rungs were specifically placed so that his ass was left fully exposed and unhindered by anything.  Thoughts of what Dr. Lecter was going to do to him, combined with the stimulation to his nipples made him leak a new wave of slick, soaking his underpants until it started to drip down his leg.

              “Dr. Lecter, please…” he said softly.  The doctor leaned his head forward until his lips were brushing against Will’s ear as he spoke.

              “Mmm.  You like to beg.  We’ll make use of that.”

              He then opened his mouth and sucked the lobe of Will’s ear into it, scraping his teeth lightly over the skin while he teased it with his tongue.  Will writhed and panted from all the sensations happening to him at once; the doctor’s tongue, the scent of his neck so close to Will’s nose, his thumbs teasing his nipples, his knee rubbing his crotch.

              Then the doctor slid his lips down to Will’s neck, where he dragged his tongue and tasted Will, closing his mouth around his scent glands to suck.

              “Mmmmm…” the doctor hummed, still continuing to tease Will’s nipples, so they were now hard and perked and very sensitive.

              He then slowly lifted his mouth, leaving a trail of drool behind, and let his fingers slip lower, trailing them down Will’s abdomen until they reached the soaked cloth of his briefs.  Without removing his knee he pressed the heel of his hand over Will’s dick, making him give a loud cry as he tipped his head back and jerked, trying to escape the intense sensation.

              “Oh, sweet thing.  Don’t get overwhelmed just from that.  It’s going to get so much worse for you.”

              Fear and excitement rushed through Will’s blood.  Dr. Lecter then slipped his fingers into the waistband of Will’s briefs and pulled them out over the tip of his erection, sliding them down to Will’s feet, bending to the floor with so much grace and power that Will still felt absolutely subservient to him, even as he remained on his feet.  He lifted each foot as the doctor slipped the briefs under them and tossed them to the side.

              Then Will felt the leather cuffs being wrapped around his ankles and tightening.  He was now completely helpless; not that he’d used the freedom of his feet when he’d had the ability.  He groaned softly, never having been so at the mercy of any Alpha before in his life.

              Kneeling on one knee, the doctor then lifted his hands to cup Will’s balls with one hand while he lifted his penis with the other, examining it at eye-level.  Will trembled with an Alpha’s face so close to his privates.  He dragged a thumb up the underside of his cock and pressed it against the head, making Will whimper and squirm.

              “Not quite enough secretion, though we’ll deal with that.” the doctor said.  He then rolled Will’s balls in his palm, feeling them each, nodding to himself.

              “Good and healthy.  Probably could even impregnate a female, given the chance.”

              Will didn’t have a coherent response.  He merely tried his best not to babble from the massage his balls were getting; which went on much, much too long for the doctor to not have been enjoying it.

              He rose to his feet and took a step back.

              “Now how are these are doing?” he said, pinching both of Will’s nipples between his fingers.  Will yelped, then groaned.

              “Hmm.  Seem to be ready.”

              The doctor then walked away, the sound of his confident footfalls ringing in Will’s ears as he went to his desk and opened a drawer, his body blocking what he was doing.  Will heard the sound of glass bottles being placed atop the wood, and then the sound of other things, what looked like plastic tubes and other things he didn’t want to know about.

              “Please don’t.  I’ll go into heat, I promise.” he said, the need to placate and please this Alpha strong, but not fully overriding the fear he felt at seeing such unfamiliar things.

              “Nonsense.  I have you tied up now.  I’ll do what I please with you, heat or no heat.”

              Will shivered at how the doctor would not bend to him in the slightest, and yet always remained calm and polite in his tone; nothing like Jack or any other Alphas Will had known.

              He walked back over, a glass medicinal bottle in his hand, though it had no label on it. 

              “This is my own home formula.” he stated, as matter-of-factly as if he were describing the weather.  “It’s perfectly designed to react only to omegan hormones.  It will induce lactation, to remind you of your primary purpose.  It also has the side-effect of making your nipples very, very sensitive, so that the slightest brush of air may send you to orgasm.”

              Will’s eyes grew wide as the doctor placed his thumb over the mouth of the bottle and tipped it, a thick, sticky clear liquid spreading over the pad of this thumb.  Without even looking at Will’s face he reached out and rubbed it over his nipple and Will bit his lip, bracing himself for what it might feel like. 

              So far it was nothing but cold.  He shut his eyes anyway, and felt the doctor apply some to his other nipple, then heard the bottle clack down on a nearby end table.

              The coldness grew stronger, until little pricks that felt like tiny pinches started to dance over Will’s left nipple, then a few seconds later, his right one.  The feeling grew more intense, both cold and burning at once, until it felt like it was soaking into him, prickling its way into his unformed breasts and making him all too aware of them.

              He then felt the doctor’s fingers return, rubbing across his nipples, which were now very, very sensitive.  His eyes flew open and he writhed against the leather, trying to get away. 

              The doctor pinched them again.  Will screamed, the sensation so intense he had no word for it, yet so good that it went straight to his hole and made it flutter wide open, a river of slick slipping down the back of his thighs.  His balls tightened and pulled up towards his body, his orgasm approaching faster than it should have. 

              The doctor then twisted his nipples and Wills screamed again, his body convulsing as he came, his release spurting across the doctor’s fine vest.  He trembled as pleasure wracked his body, waves and waves of it, spiking at his nipples and then moving down to spread his hole open wider.  He groaned and leaned forward, trying to curl into the Alpha in front of him in a post-coital haze, but was still bound and went nowhere.

              He then felt warm wetness oozing down his chest, and the doctor released his nipples, rubbing them gently, making him tremble.

              “Shhhh, there we are.” he said, reaching down with one hand to stroke it gently over Will’s cock, thumbing over the head.  “We’ve got you leaking in all the right places now.”

              He pulled away and walked back over to the desk.  Will looked down and saw clearish milk dripping from each of his nipples, slowly forming two little rivers that spread down his chest.  His cheeks flamed from embarrassment and heat; and, true to Dr. Lecter’s word, his nipples still felt incredibly sensitive and aroused. 

              “Since you reacted so well to that treatment, I believe I’ll try this one next.” the doctor said, walking back from his desk with another unmarked bottle.  Will tipped his head down, unable to look the doctor in the face with the obscene picture his leaking body painted.

              “This is a similar formula, so you should react just as well to it.  Rather than being for nipples, this is designed specifically for omegan penises.  Rather than induce lactation, it simulates heat by inducing ejaculation, while simultaneously building desire so that orgasms provide no relief.  It will mimic a heat in this way; you will have orgasm after orgasm, yet it will only make you want more.”

              “Please no!” Will cried, jerking his body away, fear gripping him. 

              “Now, now.  Did you not enjoy my last treatment?” the doctor said, gesturing to the mess Will had made on his vest.  Will’s cheeks flamed with humiliation and desire.  He wanted it; he knew he wanted it.  He just couldn’t bring himself quite over the embarrassment of being made into so much of a sexual object, without being in heat.  He wished it would come already and free his mind of having to be aware…and yet he didn’t.

              Dr. Lecter made him feel too good for him to want to lose his awareness.

              The doctor stepped forward and took Will’s erection into his palm.  He pressed the mouth of the bottle to the head of his cock and then tipped it up, the clear liquid thick and viscous, slowly spreading over Will’s tip.  The doctor reached with one hand to set the bottle down quickly and then returned, pressing his thumb to Will’s slit and rubbing over it, making him groan.

              “It takes a bit longer to work than my lactation formula.  I’m still working on perfecting that.” he said, continuing to massage the head of Will’s cock with his thumb, while gently rubbing the rest of the liquid over Will’s shaft with his palm.  Will groaned simply from the way Dr. Lecter touched him, his hands so confident and certain and powerful.

              Then on one of the rubs over his slit, it stung.  Will jerked back and the doctor gave a soft hum.

              “There we are, it seems to be starting.”

              He dragged his thumb over it again and the sting was stronger.  Will jerked harder, but his cock was firmly in the doctor’s grasp and he only succeeded in getting it pulled.  Then the sting spread deeper and grew hotter; burning its way into his cock, making him pant as fire spread to his balls.  He swelled with want, blood straining his dick until it was purple and shining.  He saw cum begin to leak from him in a steady stream and only groaned.

              “Should be any moment…” the doctor said, his voice so steady and sure and unwavering.  Will tried to cling to it, but the heat in his penis was growing, waves of stinging pleasure spreading deeper and faster along with his pulse, until it spread to his knees and made them useless, his body sagging as he was held up by his wrists.  He began to twitch and the doctor stepped back, Will’s eyes fluttering open between the twitches to see a smug look of pride on his face.

              The stinging burns became searing fire and Will cried out with each one, the hardness in his cock growing until it felt ready to burst.  The doctor then leaned forward and blew gently on his nipples, making them scream from sensation.  Will thrashed and came hard, screaming as his release poured out of him from his penis and his ass and his nipples.  He leaked from everywhere and it wasn’t enough; the doctor had been right; there was no relief.

              “More!” he cried, and he saw the smirk on Dr. Lecter’s face, and he didn’t care.  The doctor then knelt and blew on the head of Will’s cock, and it might as well have been a hot coal.  The intensity of the pleasure pummeled through him, his orgasm making every muscle in his body twitch and tense.  He ejaculated on the doctor’s face, who leaned in and wrapped his tongue around the head of his cock.

              Will screamed again and came into his mouth, the doctor humming as he drank, closing his eyes as if he were savoring a fine wine.  He sucked, pulling the pleasure straight from Will’s body, more and more of his cum releasing into his mouth.  His every muscle ached.  A river of slick was now gushing from between his thighs and Will’s head slumped, the only part of him that he could move to show his exhaustion.

              The doctor pulled his mouth away and Will’s trembling slowed.  He rose to his full height and then swallowed within Will’s full sight.

              Then he ran his tongue over his lips and smacked them.

              “Delicious thing.” he said.  “I believe we’re ready to start.”

              “ _Start_?” Will cried, which only earned him an amused smile from Dr. Lecter.

              “Yes, darling boy.  Start.”

              “To _what_?”

              The doctor cocked his head to the side as if Will was a quaint but stupid child.

              “Why, to milk you, of course.  I did say that is what I was going to do.”

              Without further explanation he turned and walked over to a cabinet, just out of Will’s sight, where he heard what sounded like plastic buckets being set on the floor, along with a lot of rustling and other sounds that sent a chill down his spine.

              He watched as Dr. Lecter picked up the items, stopped at his desk to pick up the plastic tubes, and set it all down on the floor beneath Will’s feet.  He rose, a pair of tubes in his hands attached to some sort of machine that the doctor set on the floor, each with what looked like some sort of suction cup on the end.

              “Milkers for male omegas.” the doctor explained.  That was all the explanation Will received, before the doctor leaned in and blew over his left nipple again.  Prickling fire radiated out from Will’s nipple and across his nerves, making him thrash and his dick swell with lust.  To his shame, more milk leaked out from his nipples, much more from the left one.

              “I forgot to mention the drug I applied causes you to produce milk from stimulation.” the doctor explained.  “It should only get worse for the next hour or two.”

              Will opened his mouth to complain, but his words were cut short as the doctor placed the suction cup over his nipple, pressing it down hard as the rubber conformed itself to the shape of Will’s flesh.  The feeling was overwhelming and he trembled, feeling the orgasm building in his balls and flushing his cock full and purple. 

              The doctor pressed the other suction cup to his right nipple, pushing both of them hard against Will’s chest, until the amount of milk Will produced created a seal that kept them in place.  He then bent to the machine and pressed the on button.

              Will had expected the strong suction, but the vibration caught him by surprise.  He came within seconds, the pleasure too much to bear, his body shivering from his orgasm.  The doctor reached out and held his pulsing dick in his palm, rubbing Will’s release down over his own shaft, making it burn from whatever he’d rubbed on it, prolonging his orgasm and making him more of a mess than he already was.

              “It’s best for this next part that you are properly lubricated.” he said, though Will hardly heard the words.  The sound of drops hitting the wooden floor almost made their way into Will’s consciousness, though he was barely able to form thoughts due to the intense sensation of his nipples being sucked on and vibrated. 

              “Ah, you’re producing already.  Lovely.”

              The doctor lifted a third tube that extended from the machine and placed it into a clear plastic container with lines on it, as if for measuring.  He then uncapped a black marker and wrote on it, leaving it on the floor in front of Will, far enough away that he could see.

              It said, “Will’s Milk.”

              Humiliation flushed Will’s face and his cock, making it swell again, his cum now leaking out of it in a near steady stream, thick drops pooling on the floor beneath his feet.  His slick was now gushing from his hole, sliding down the inside of his thighs, nearly reaching the backs of his knees.

              “Hmm.  You enjoy producing for me.” the doctor said, and Will groaned and nodded.

              “Yes, Alpha.” he said, his voice hoarse, reminding him of just how much screaming he’d done already.  And that he was promised more to come.

              The smell of the doctor’s scent was suddenly much stronger, and Will fluttered his eyes open to find his face very close.  His breathing was steady and deep, his nose tilting towards Will’s neck as he scented him, breathing him in, the action in turn spiking the doctor’s scent of arousal, which made Will somehow even more turned on.

              Then a hand was sliding up his thigh, cupping his balls again, massaging them.  They were covered in his own slick now, making the massage feel both amazing and raunchy.  Will tilted his head to the side, offering his neck, fewer and fewer words available to him as the doctor’s treatment wore on.

              “Yes, you want it now, don’t you?” the doctor purred, his lips only an inch from Will’s.  “A good Alpha to claim you.”  He barely managed to nod, hardly able to focus his vision with the way the milking machine was sucking on his nipples.

              “But you’re not in heat yet, my boy.  We still have work to do.”

              A chill raced down Will’s spine at the word _my_.  He couldn’t think enough to remember whether the doctor had called him that earlier; but he was absolutely _certain_ that Jack had never referred to him as such—at least, not in the way the doctor’s tone seemed to imply.

              His dick was grabbed roughly and Will jerked, the over-sensitivity making him yelp and his eyes fly open.

              “Now this device is quite similar to your milking pump, only it is mean to draw ejaculate instead.  This small tube will be inserted into your urethra, which normally would be nothing more than a little uncomfortable, but the salve I rubbed on you will make the feeling very intense.  I’ve also coated the tube with it, so the feeling will go deep into your penis.  You may jerk all you like; you are safely clasped in my hand and I will not let go.”

              At the press of plastic to his slit Will screamed; fire blooming, racing straight to his balls.  He came immediately, every one of his muscles aching as he trembled with orgasm.  It provided no relief at all however, as the doctor continued to press the tube into him, indeed spreading the prickling fire deeper into his cock, which only swelled further with his want.  He came again and then it didn’t seem to end, every pulse of his orgasm followed by another one as the doctor pushed the tube deeper into his cock. 

              “There we are.  Now to fasten the clasp.”

              Two plastic halves of a much larger tube closed around Will’s cock, squeezing it as they clicked into place.  He was out of breath and out of voice; no longer able to scream, as he surrendered to the sensations that bombarded his body.  His orgasms melded together until it was only a steady stream of them and sexual pleasure became his only existence.  He was dimly aware of the doctor placing the other end of the tube in his dick into a second plastic jar.  It might have been minutes, or hours, before Will’s eyes focused enough for a second for him to see what was written on it:

              “Will’s Ejaculate”

              It was a quarter full, which told Will just how long he’d been in this state.  The jar labeled for his milk was now half full, and his eyes darted over to a third one, which stood empty and unmarked beside them.

              He felt strong fingers come under his chin and force him to lift his head.

              “You know what’s going in there, don’t you?” the doctor purred, his lips so very, very close to Will’s.  He instinctually leaned forward to kiss the doctor, who somehow was caught off guard and allowed it. 

              Then he was kissing him back, and Will trembled with orgasm as he swallowed the taste of the Alpha, hearing the splash of his cum as it dripped into the jar and the splat of his slick as the streams of it finally reached the floor, the products of his pleasure. 

              The doctor pulled back, breathless.

              He cleared his throat.

              “Not often I lose myself to an omega.” he whispered softly, his fingers coming up to stroke Will’s face, pushing sweaty strands of hair away from his face.

              Will then felt coolness on his lips.

              “Drink, darling boy.  With the amount of liquids you are losing, you must.”

              The bottle was tipped up and Will greedily gulped the water, not having realized how thirsty he was until he’d felt it on his lips.  Some of it spilled over the sides of his mouth and down his chest and he no longer cared.  He enjoyed being a mess for his Alpha, if that was what his Alpha wanted.

              “Now you are ready for the most important piece.” the doctor said.  He walked over to his pile of supplies and pulled out an enormous silicon dildo, with another plastic tube attached to the end.  Will gave a soft whine when he saw it, his body reflexively trying to bend over to present himself.

              “Yes, Alpha.  Please fill me.” he said, though part of him was disappointed that the doctor wouldn’t be penetrating Will himself.

              The doctor’s footsteps were all Will could hear as he walked around the ladder behind him, where Will felt the gentle caress of a palm across his ass cheeks. 

              “Please, Alpha.  I’m ready for you.” Will said, entirely lost to the things his body was feeling, craving only more.  The hand that had so gently caressed his ass cheeks roughly slid between them, fingers penetrating his hole quickly and without warning.  Will tilted his head back until he faced the ceiling, finding yet another scream in him, which turned into a groan as the milking machines worked on him, pumping him and yet he never ran dry.  He felt his own slick pour from his hole, this time coating the doctor’s hand.

              The press of the dildo joined the feeling of the doctor’s fingers inside him and pushed him open wide.  Will groaned and his head fell forward, his chin hitting his chest.  He tried to push back into it, to get it deeper into him, but the doctor moved at a torturously slow pace, pausing just as the silicon head breached him, then began slowly pulling it out again, stretching Will wide.

              “No, Alpha, please, fill me…”

              “Patience, dear boy.  I will penetrate you as I see fit.”

              The dildo pressed against him again and pushed in, this time going just a little farther, before the doctor pulled it out again, moving at a languid, sluggish pace.  When he pushed it in next Will felt, and heard, the gush of slick that poured over it, no doubt coating the doctor’s hand and the dildo he held.  The steady, slow rhythm did nothing to alleviate Will’s need and did everything to heighten his arousal.  His cock swelled, feeling crushed by the device that held it, which caused him to orgasm.  The doctor gave a hum of approval and continued his press into Will, breaching him slowly no matter how Will writhed or tried to push back.

              The dildo approached Will’s cervix, just before the cavity that now ached to be filled with a knot.  His entire body tingled with anticipation, his blood smoldering as the fire built up…and the doctor stopped, and began to pull out again.

              “No!  Alpha, _please knot me!_ Knot me, knot me!”  Will screamed.  Tears formed at the corners of his eyes at the denial of his relief.

              “When I decide to, not before.”

              The doctor let go, leaving the dildo halfway inside Will, and walked over to the milking machine.  He pressed a button and the vibrations grew faster.  Will’s nipples shrieked from oversensitive desire.  His voice gave out as he screamed, another orgasm making his cock swell, the burn of the tube in his dick spearing straight to his balls.  He lost all sense of speech, or thought, or anything that wasn’t sex. 

              Then the doctor pushed the dildo in, hard and rough, and began to fuck him.  Will thrashed against his restraints and tried his best to push back as he was fucked, his entire being nothing now but an object for an Alpha’s pleasure, fulfilling his purpose to be full of his seed and bear his children.

              It took Will a long while to realize he was babbling those thoughts out loud; begging the doctor for his knot, for his cum, to fill him, to make him swell with child, to make him a good omega.

              “Since you’ve begged so nicely.” the doctor said.  He pushed the dildo in fully and stilled, and Will heard the sound of it inflating and felt the stretch of a knot deep within his body. 

              Every pleasure he’d felt before now was intensified tenfold.  A long, high-pitched whine pierced the room and echoed off the walls as every nerve in Will’s body sang.  He heard splashing as his jar for milk overflowed, and his heart swelled with happiness that he’d pleased his Alpha.  He felt a warm palm snake around to his stomach and push against it, pulling him, pressing his back against the buttons of the doctor’s vest.  The doctor pressed his hips against him, pushing the dildo in deeper as he rested his lips upon Will’s neck.

              “Yes, Alpha.  Bite me!” Will said, tipping his head to the side, exposing his neck.  “Claim me; take me!”

              He was mostly certain that it was his own trembling he felt; but then the doctor pulled away quickly and he whined at the loss of him.  The knot remained, however, and the doctor walked around front and placed the end of the tube attached to it into the third jar, which he marked “Will’s Slick.”

              He then stepped up to Will and placed a palm on his cheek.  Will’s head trembled and shook as his body continued to convulse; wracked by so many orgasms that he could no longer remember an existence when he wasn’t having one.  The doctor clasped his chin tightly between his fingers and held his face steadily at him.

              “You will be milked until all your jars are full, and then I will begin to consider releasing you.”

              “No.  Please no, Alpha.  Keep me forever.”

              The doctor leaned forward and roughly crushed his lips to Will’s, the taste of him filling Will’s lungs, his tongue pressing deep into his mouth.  Will groaned with warmth, a different feeling spreading through him, a need, a desire that was somehow not being fulfilled. 

              The doctor then pulled away just as quickly and took a few steps back.

              “Tempting minx.” he said.  “I’ll return when you are properly milked.”

              Before Will had a chance to respond, the doctor flicked the tube that disappeared into Will’s dick, which set off another series of orgasms that made his eyes roll back into his head, blinding him. 

              When he could see again, the doctor was gone, his cum jar was nearly full, and his slick jar was halfway.  He couldn’t imagine how much time must have passed. 

              Wanting nothing more than to please his Alpha and for him to return, Will no longer fought for consciousness.  He let his mind fully succumb to the pleasure, feeling the last of his thoughts slip away as he let the hormones take over, finally giving in to the heat he’d been fighting since he’d married Jack.

 

* * *

              Will purred as he slowly became aware.  He was surrounded by softness and pleasures.  His body ached; oh, how gloriously it ached, the way it did after a good heat with an Alpha who had properly taken care of him.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good.  Never.  He’d never felt so good.

              He felt a jerk, and realized he was being fucked.  He opened his eyes dreamily to a sea of pillows, the fogginess of heat still clouding his mind.  He looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and purred.

              Hannibal.  That was his Alpha’s name.  He didn’t know how he knew it.  It must have been told to him during his heat.

              “Hello, darling boy.” Hannibal said, leaning down to run his tongue over one of Will’s nipples, still lazily fucking him.  He arched his back, finally able, pushing himself up into Hannibal’s mouth.  His nipples ached, sore, but not in the way they had burned before.  He shivered at the memory.

              “Mmmm, you like your Alpha’s tongue, do you?” Hannibal said, teasing him.  “Like my knot?”

              “Yes, knot.” Will said, language still far from him, his mind still mostly in the haze of heat.  Hannibal lifted his head and reached his hand down to stroke Will’s cock.  He groaned and arched his back again, opening his legs further, wanting his Alpha in him.  Hannibal gave; his knot swelling its way up his length until it spread Will open, easily pushing into him after days of fucking.  He felt it expand and push against all his inner nerves, a pure whine coming from between his parted lips.

              He felt his Alpha’s release spread into him, warm and incredible, like nothing he’d ever felt in his life.

              “You like my seed?” Hannibal said, his face as dreamy and content as Will felt.  Will nodded.  

              “You’ve taken it so well these past few days.” Hannibal said, reaching a hand down to rub it softly over Will’s abdomen.  “Such a good omega.  I bred you and bred you, and you only begged for more.  I wonder how many of my pups are in there, already growing.”

              Will purred.

              “Alpha.”

              He suddenly wanted to kiss him, remembering the taste of him when he was tied to the ladder.  He tried to pull back to sit up, only to find himself securely tied by Hannibal’s knot, the jerk of which sent a groan and a shudder through him.

              “And just where do you think you’re going, beautiful boy?” Hannibal cooed, reaching up a hand to stroke Will’s cheek gently.  Will leaned into it, turning his face to plant kisses to the palm because he could not reach Hannibal’s lips.

              Then he realized he finally had use of his arms, he was no longer tied to the ladder, and he lifted them to reach for his Alpha.

              “Kiss?” he asked, and Hannibal gave a soft, affectionate laugh, bending down to grant his wish.  His lips were soft but hungry, his tongue gentle but insistent.  Will would never be able to resist this Alpha and win.  The thought send a spike of warm pleasure to his balls and he arched his back, his release spilling over his stomach where several days’ worth of previous orgasms had made a mess of him and dried on his skin.

              When he came down again Hannibal was there, gazing at him with affection.  He took one of Will’s hands and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

              “Are you in there, yet?” he ask softly.  “Will?”

              Will nodded, his vision coming more into focus.  He looked at his surroundings, taking in the large, king-sized bed they lay in, the sunshine coming in through the windows. 

              “Alpha’s bed?”

              He saw Hannibal smile.

              “Yes, Alpha’s bed.”

              Will smiled back at him, wide and innocent, happy that his Alpha was so pleased with him.

              “Never, in all my life, have I been so taken with an omega, Will.”

              Will purred.  His eyes searched over Hannibal’s form, tracing them over his naked body, learning what he looked like.  His gaze finally fell to the deep bite mark on Hannibal’s neck, and Will’s hand flew to his own.

              He felt welts, deep bruises, and dried blood.  His eyes darted to Hannibal.

              “Bond?”

              Hannibal leaned down and covered him, pressing more kisses to his lips, which he happily returned.  Then the knot deflated and Hannibal slipped out of him, the mess pouring from his hole as he was full to capacity, not another drop of cum could fit.

              “Yes.” Hannibal said softly into his ear.  “We are bonded.”  
              Will’s heart soared.  He turned and nuzzled Hannibal’s neck, and felt his Alpha’s strong arms pull tight around him.

              Will drew circles in the hairs on Hannibal’s chest as the fog started to lift and thinking began to return to him.

              “You…make omegas have heats.  For work.” he said, frowning and pulling a bit away until he could see Hannibal’s face.

              Hannibal lifted his fingers and brushed a curl away from Will’s forehead.

              “Not anymore.  You shall be my last and my only, my love.”

              Will’s heart sang while his brow furrowed.

              “How will you…make money?” he said, the phrase ‘make a living’ not quite coming to him.

              Hannibal gave him a fond smile.

              “I have more than we both shall ever need.” he said.  “I shall provide for you and our children everything you could ever want.” he said, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead.  Will eased a bit, then, but he still remained tense, something bugging him at the back of his mind.

              “How old are you?” he asked, and Hannibal chuckled.

              “Old enough to think no omega would ever claim me.” he said, continuing to stroke Will’s hair.  He gazed into his eyes, and Will saw the depth of affection in them.  It went straight to Hannibal’s core.

“How very wrong I was.”

              Will’s mind was truly starting to work now, and he pieced together everything he’d experienced, everything he knew.

              “You take pleasure in torture.”

              Hannibal grinned.

              “I do.”

              Will shuddered, his body remembering all it had gone through, and groaned softly.

              “And you take pleasure in receiving it.” Hannibal responded.  Will moaned again and nodded.  His eyes flew open and he reached out to clasp Hannibal’s arm tightly in his fingers.

              “Only me.  No one else.”

              Hannibal pulled him close with his arms, wrapping them firmly around Will, nuzzling his face into his neck.

              “Only you.  After this experience we had, Will, I promise, there is no other who could ever compare.”

              Will nodded, satisfied.  

              Then he sighed heavily.

              “Jack.”

              Hannibal snorted.

              “I’m fully prepared to fight Jack for your hand, if that is what it comes to.” Hannibal said.  “Though I believe he will be more easily handled.”

 

* * *

 

              They sat in Hannibal’s office again, only this time, Will sat at Hannibal’s side, the two of them sitting across from Jack.  His glare still spiked fear in Will, and he clung to his Alpha’s arm, hiding one eye behind it.

              “This was _not what we agreed!_ ” Jack bellowed, his eyes burning furious anger at the mark on Will’s neck.

              “Jack, calm down, you’re upsetting him.”

              “ _He’s_ upset?! _I’m_ upset!  I paid…”

              “I know, and I am willing to pay you double what your family paid for Will.”

              Jack choked on his next words and bit them back, then stared suspiciously.

              “Double.”

              Hannibal nodded firmly.

              “Yes, double.  As you can see, we are a bonded pair.  A perfect match.  Will was not a good match for you, so I am willing to compensate you for your loss, so you can afford a better one.”

              Jack frowned and thought this through.

              “I paid one-hundred-thousand for him.  He was _guaranteed_ to be fertile…”

              “Then I shall pay you two-hundred-thousand, for the marriage rights.” Hannibal said, his voice eerily calm; the same calm tone he’d used when he’d ‘treated’ Will, and his voice made Will’s cock stir, even with his fear of Jack.

              “You brought the marriage documents, yes?” Hannibal asked, and Jack looked flustered for a moment, then reached down and pulled up a briefcase.  Hannibal in turn pulled out his checkbook.  There was some signing of papers and then a shaking of hands, and then Jack stormed out of the office, slamming the door, gone from Will’s life forever.

              Hannibal turned and swooped Will into his arms fiercely, planting a rough kiss to his lips.  He grabbed his hips and pulled him close, grinning when he felt the hardness between his legs.

              “Did my purchasing you cause that?” he asked, and Will blushed, lowering his eyes to the floor as he buried his face in his Alpha’s chest.

              “No.” he said softly.  “Your voice.”

              “My voice.”

              Will nodded, and he felt Hannibal’s hands stroke through his hair and down his back, petting him, enjoying him.

              “Incredible thing.” he whispered, and Will groaned, grinding his hips forward.

              “Take me again, Alpha.” he said.  “Tie me to the ladder; milk me.”

              He felt Hannibal shiver this time, and was swooped up into his arms and carried across the office in a rush.

              “I do believe you will be the death of me, boy.” he said.  Will gave him a mischievous grin and purred, safe in his Alpha’s arms, where he belonged.

 

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             


End file.
